Ketika Naruto Lupa Teks Pidato
by oohcath
Summary: Ketika Naruto mendadak lupa alias blank sama isi pidatonya sendiri. Please RnR...


**Ketika Naruto Lupa Teks Pidato**

_Disclaimer: Santai aja bosku! Naruto dan semua tokoh-tokohnya masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto_

**Happy Reading**

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sejarah dunia _Shinobi_, dalam rangka upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru sekaligus penyambutan murid-murid baru, _Nanadaime_ kita tercinta alias Uzumaki Naruto menyampaikan pidato sambutan. Biasanya kalau upacara penyambutan murid baru, kepala sekolah yang akan menyampaikan pidato. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, pidato Naruto ini ditayangkan di televisi dan di radio Jadi semua orang di seluruh penjuru dunia bisa menonton atau mendengar siaran perdana pidato Naruto.

Sebagai _Hokage_ baru, ini adalah hal baru bagi Naruto untuk menyampaikan pidato di upacara penyambutan murid baru. Otomatis, Naruto jadi deg-degan, bukan karena menghadapi Kaguya atau Toneri atau mungkin ayahnya Hinata, tapi di acara itu, Boruto Uzumaki, putra sulungnya akan memulai hari pertamanya sebagai siswa Akademi Ninja. Jadi tidak mungkin Naruto tidak mempersiapkan pidatonya sungguh-sungguh. Bisa-bisa _image_ ayah kerennya runtuh di hadapan Boruto.

Demi persiapan pidato yang matang, Naruto sampai berkonsultasi dengan Shikamaru, bahkan sampai berlatih pidato di depan Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari di rumah.

.

_Keesokan harinya di Akademi Ninja..._

"Kira-kira pidatonya _Nanadaime_ itu lama tidak ya?" Kata Shikadai sambil menguap. Sementara Chouchou di sebelahnya sibuk mengunyah kue yang dibawa dari rumah.

"Cuma 5 menit kok. Aku lho bahkan tahu seluruh isi pidato _Tou-chan_. Pokonya isinya itu..." Belum selesai Boruto bicara, kepalanya sudah terkena pukulan manja dari putri dari rival abadinya _Nanadaime_, Sarada Uchiha.

"Baka Boruto, bisa gak sih gak usah kasih _spoiler_?!"

"Oi... Kenapa kau memukulku?! Lihat saja, pasti nanti jadinya seperti itu..."

Akhirnya tiba saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, pidato dari _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_. Sebelum Naruto berpidato, Naruto sudah menyerahkan teks pidatonya ke Shikamaru Nara selaku asistennya untuk disimpan sebagai arsip Desa Konoha.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." Sapa Naruto.

"Pagi..." sahut murid-murid Akademi.

"Yang terhormat para tetua, yang terhormat bapak Kepala Akademi Ninja, yang terhormat para guru, yang terhormat para orang tua murid, dan juga para siswa yang saya cintai..." Naruto berdehem sejenak.

"Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa oleh karena anugerahNya kita berada disini dengan sehat." Naruto melihat kearah siswa, guru, dan orangtua yang hadir.

"Saya bersyukur karena masih banyak orangtua yang mempercayakan putera-puterinya untuk menuntut ilmu di Akademi Ninja. Saya percaya bahwa jerih payah bapak dan ibu tidak sia-sia. Kami akan mendidik putera-puteri bapak dan ibu menjadi _Shinobi_ yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara." Naruto berhenti sejenak.

Sejauh ini, pidatonya Naruto masih aman terkendali. Bahkan sesuai dengan teks yang dia serahkan ke Shikamaru. Namun, kekacauan dimulai saat Naruto menatap siswa-siswi Akademi Ninja, guru, dan orang tua murid. Mendadak seluruh kata-kata pidato yang Naruto susun di otak hilang semua.

"Ano... Eto... Itu... Lalu... Selanjutnya... hm.." Naruto menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal. Keringat mulai bercucuran.

"Ayo _Kuso_ _Oyaji_, sesuai latihan kemarin.." kata Boruto di barisannya dengan suara pelan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto kebingungan karena dia mendadak lupa sama teks pidatonya sendiri.

_'Mendokusai! Ini tidak bagus. Naruto lupa sama teks pidatonya sendiri.' _Shikamaru berniat untuk memberikan teks pidatonya namun sayang, hal yang tak terduga justru terjadi...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

1 menit

2 menit

.

.

"Ada yang mau sepeda?" Kata Naruto.

.

.

Shikamaru yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Maklum kalimat itu benar-benar diluar dari isi teks pidato. Lain Shikamaru, lain juga Boruto. Putra Sulung _Nanadaime_ itu hanya melongo tak percaya.

Seketika Akademi Ninja mendadak jadi ricuh. Banyak siswa dan siswi mengacungkan tangan demi mendapat sepeda dari _Nanadaime_ kita tercinta.

"Ya udah ayo kamu, maju sini!" Naruto menunjuk Shikadai Nara untuk maju kedepan. Setelah Shikadai naik ke atas podium.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Shikadai Nara, _Nanadaime-sama_." Shikadai menjawab dengan mantap.

"Nah, Shikadai, tolong jawab pertanyaan saya: Sebutkan 5 jenis ikan! 5 aja tidak usah banyak-banyak. Hanya 5 saja yang saya butuhkan." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan terus merapalkan mantera khasnya, _'Mendokusai'_.

Shikadai yang masih bocah polos hanya menjawab, "Ikan Mas.."

"Ikan Mas.." Naruto mengacungkan satu jarinya.

"Ikan Hiu..."

"Ikan Hiu..." Naruto mengacungkan jarinya yang lain.

"Hmmmm... Ikan Indosiar.." Shikadai memasang pose berpikir. Shikamaru semakin malu berkali-kali lipat.

"Ck...anak itu. Belum pernah diterbangkan ke Bulan pake _Kyodai_ _Sensu_ ya?" Sahut Temari dari kursi orangtua murid sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Temari hanya berusaha menenangkan Temari.

"Ikan Indosiar?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ikan yang ada sayapnya itu lho pak.." kata Shikadai.

"Oh.. ikan yang ada sayapnya terus bisa terbang itu ya.." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Shikadai mengangguk. "Ya udah, Ikan Indosiar..." Naruto mengacungkan tiga jarinya.

"Ikan Lumba-Lumba.." sahut Shikadai mantap.

"Apa ikan Lomba-Lomba? Ikan kok dilombakan?!" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ikan Lumba-Lumba, _Nanadaime-sama_..." Ucap Shikadai. "Ya udah, Ikan Lumba-Lumba. Terus yang terakhir?" Naruto mengangkat jarinya yang satu lagi.

"Ikan Tongkol..." Kata Shikadai.

"Ikan Tongkol. Benar. Selamat, kamu dapat hadiah sepeda. Sepedanya minggu depan ya?" Kata Naruto. Kemudian Shikadai mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke barisannya.

_'Ck... Mendokusai.' _Shikamaru cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala

.

.

**Omake**

Di rumah, saat makan malam keluarga Uzumaki...

"Papa, kenapa cuma Shikadai-_kun_ yang dikasih sepeda? Hima juga mau sepeda.." kata Himawari dengan _puppy_ _eyes_nya yang paling imut sedunia.

"Kalau mau sepeda, berdoalah supaya _Tou-chan_ lupa sama pidatonya sendiri di sesi pidato yang akan datang..." Kata Boruto sembari menyendok sesuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Dan Naruto cuma bisa mengadu ke Hinata cantiknya.

**End**


End file.
